Phantomhive in Magnolia
by goatboy221
Summary: When Natsu goes on a mission to slay a demon and its 9 year old master in a far place with the name England, things don't go as planned and Natsu ends up taking in the master, little Ciel. This is a Black Butler and Fairy Tail crossover. Ciel is younger in this. This is a chapter series so expect more. Rated T just in case and for future just in case. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The doors to the guild hall swung open as Natsu walked through. "Finally time to take a job again. Lucy! Gray! Erza! Where are you guys?" Natsu looked around the guild hall confused. Mira walked up from behind the bar. "Lucy is at a job interview, Gray is on a job and so is Erza. Guess it is just you Natsu!" Natsu grinned. "So it will just be me and Happy... Alright!" He turned and saw Happy lying down with a map. "Nope. Just you! I am going to the Fiore Fish Fest!" Natsu ran to Happy. "What? So I have to take a job all alone?" Happy nodded. "Aye sir!" "Fine! I can do it myself!" Natsu walked to the job board. He browsed all of them seeing none that appealed. Giant slaying, potion making, and travel. Then, he saw it. The word Demon. "Hey! What do we have here?" He snatched up the flyer. It read:

SLAY DEMON AND ITS MASTER

In a land outside of Magnolia, and even Fiore itself called England, there is a mansion

Where a demon and its master reside. Kill them both

Reward: 1,000,000 Jewel.

Natsu stared in awe at the reward. "Just to slay a demon? I can do that!" Natsu snatched the paper and turned to Happy. "Last chance!" Happy looked at Natsu. "Bye!" Natsu frowned and walked out. He stormed through the guild hall doors and headed to the train station. "England." He thought to himself. "Never heard of it." Natsu walked up to the train conductor. "Hello young man. How can I help you?" Natsu smiled his toothy grin. "Hey is there a train that leads to England?" The conductor looked confused. "Why, no one ever takes this line to England. Everyone flies. But we have no flight transport. Luckily we do have a line just in case. It is a long trip though." Natsu frowned. "I get motion sick. How long we talking?" The man frowned. "1-2 days?" The color drained from Natsu's face. " DAYS?" The conductor nodded. "I can probably shorten it to at the most a day…" Natsu shrugged. "Better than nothing." Natsu climbed onto the train and braced himself. (It was not enough.)

*TIme Skip… 1 day*

"Ok sir the train has sto- AH!" The conductor looked at Natsu and his seat. He was purple and his seat had at least 2 throw up spots on it. Natsu rolled off the seat. "Ohhh…." He stood and fell onto the ground before the conductor. The conductor dragged Natsu off the train. "Welcome to England." The conductor laid Natsu down and walked onto the train. Natsu stood up carefully and looked around. On a high hill in the distance sat a mansion. "Bingo." He began running down the streets of England.

(This is my first fanfic ever. The idea of this is from a roleplay I did with some friends. They wish not to be named but they roleplayed as Lucy and Ciel. This is only chapter 1 of the series so please tell me what you think! Critisicm is enjoyed! Just don't go crazy :p)


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu walked up the hill. It was muddy and he swore he saw swirls of blood in the mud. He trudged up until he was standing level with the mansion. It was as tall as the guild hall. Dark and very menacing. Natsu grinned evilly. "I can already feel the money." He walked to the mansion and swung open the door. The house was surprisingly well lit. Natsu looked around and saw paintings. It was 2 adults and a little boy. "Huh. A family… But no demon…" He looked into a room and saw a table. It had rows of food on it. "Alright!" Natsu began to enter the dining room until he heard someone. "Ever knocked before?" Natsu turned and saw a tall man in a tuxedo with dark black hair to his neck. He had red and brown eyes. "Sorry… I am here on a job. You must have put up the flyer. I am Natsu, Salamander of Fairy Tail." The man frowned. "Why I have never heard of Fairy Tail. Well allow me to introduce myself. I am Sebastian, butler. What did this flyer say? My master may have put it up." Natsu nodded. "It said to slay a demon and its… Master…" He looked at Sebastian. Suddenly a voice came from the other room. "Sebastian?" Sebastian turned around. "Excuse me Natsu. Hello Master Ciel. How can I help you?" CIel entered the room. It was a 9 year old boy also nicely dressed with an eye patch and black hair, with bangs that almost draped over his eyes. "Oh Sebastian. You did not inform me we had a guest." Sebastian bowed. "Apologies my lord. This man came in search of a job he was put up to." Natsu butted in. "Yeah. I am here to slay a demon and its master… Did you put up the job?" CIel smiled. "I did not but you have done half your job." Sebastian nodded. "Please follow us into the main room." Ciel and Sebastian walked out of the room. Natsu began to grow suspicious. "What does he mean by half done?" Natsu walked into the main room of the mansion and saw Ciel standing at the top of a staircase. Sebastian was at the bottom of the steps. Natsu looked at them in confusion. "What are you two doing?" Sebastian smiled. "Well if you are gonna slay us, we might as well be battle ready." Natsu stared. "Wait… You're the demon? And t-that kid is your master? Why would you take orders from… a 9 year old?" Ciel looked at Natsu. "There is much you are yet to understand. Sebastian? Show our guest the door." Sebastian walked forward and put up his hand and pointed at Natsu. "I think you should go. Before you do something you might regret." Natsu stared Sebastian down. "Are you kidding me? I am not gonna leave a job and a demon running around. Let's do this stretch!" Natsu jumped into the air and swung his fist at Sebastian. "Very well." Sebastian blocked the hit with his palm and disappeared. "What th-" Natsu felt something hit him in the back. He went forward and landed face first onto the stairs. He got up and smiled at Sebastian. "Oh I'm all fired up now!" Natsu jumps up onto the steps. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He blows a stream of flames at Sebastian. He extinguishes them with the flick of his hand. Only leaving him slightly charred on his fingertips. Natsu stared confused. "Well I must get a demon and its master…" Natsu jumped up to Ciel and pushed him. Ciel fell over and smiled. "Sebastian?" Ciel sat up. "Yes my lord?" Sebastian asked. "Do what you must." Natsu grabbed Ciel's arm and looked at Sebastian. "Hey I am pretty sure you are quite fond of this one! Touch me and this one gets it." Sebastian chuckled. "And you plan to hurt a 9 year old. I mean you're a brute but… Even you would not hurt this kid. And actual, I couldn't care less. I get his soul either way." Natsu let go of Ciel and stared at Sebastian. "His soul? But… He is your ma-." Ciel butted in. "Why yes he does my bidding, but we made a contract. Once I am finished with him, he gets to eat my soul." Natsu's jaw dropped. "Why in the hell would you make some kind of deal like that? And why would your 9 year old brain even think about this?" Ciel shrugged. "What choice do I have. It was either contract or he forcefully takes it." Sebastian nodded. Natsu stood and glared at Sebastian. "Your heartless…" Sebastian laughed. "Not heartless no… Just hungry." "For souls?" Natsu jumped in front of Ciel. "I won't let you touch him. No matter what sick deal you made!" Sebastian then appeared behind Natsu and pushed him down the stairs. "Hey what the hell? OW!" Natsu tumbled and landed on his butt. Sebastian picked up Ciel. "I think this is mine." Natsu jumped up and punched Sebastian. He went back a bit almost dropping Ciel. "Well if you want him… Come get him… If you win, you take him. Unless you want me to have a feast…" "I will!" Natsu grinned. "Better in Fiore then your stomach." Natsu ran at Sebastian and went to punch. Sebastian dodged as Natsu jumped to the side, colliding with him. Ciel fell and passed out. As Natsu grabbed him Sebastian sent him flying into the ceiling. Natsu fell and put his hands to his mouth. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He shot flames, missing Sebastian and igniting the bottom floor. The flames licked at the staircase, sparking and running up the walls and steps. Natsu landed and looked at Sebastian. "What now? You are trapped up here." He shook his head. "Reckless… So very reckless." Sebastian swung his hand, and Natsu began to rise. He then swung his arm. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu escaped the grip and hit Sebastian. This sent Ciel falling down the steps. He landed in the middle of the stairs. Sebastian readied himself as Natsu looked at Ciel. "Listen. If you want his soul, you give him to me. This mansion is gonna burn with your "master" going along with it." Sebastian grinned. "You can have him… If you catch me…" He dove back toward the flames snatching up Ciel. He was in the air barreling toward the flames. "Dammit no!" Natsu's feet lit on fire and he flew forward. He grabbed Sebastian as they fell and he shoved him down. Natsu grabbed Ciel's arm and watched Sebastian fall into the flames. "Kid I got you!" Ciel opened his eyes and looked around him. The flames were close to his feet and he screamed. Ciel began to cry. Natsu grabbed him and landed on the top of the stairs. He then jumps back to the flames and grabs Sebastian. He is not on fire but burned. He looks at the demon, and throws him into the middle of the stairs. He walks back to Ciel, who is crying on the floor. He knelt down and looked into his eyes. "Hey Ciel. It's ok. You're safe now." Ciel looked at the flames. "Mom… Dad..." Natsu frowned at the little kid. "Don't worry. Here." He jumped up and sucked all the flames into his mouth, leaving a charred mess. The house, on the hill in the mud, was slowing shifting. It would fall. "Kid… You are safe ok?" Ciel looked and Natsu, and wrapped his arms around him, his head resting on his stomach. "Huh?" He chuckled. "It's alright kid. Come on. Let's get you outta here." Ciel looked at Natsu. "Y-yes... Okay." Natsu draped Ciel over his shoulder. "This might be a little uncomfortable." Ciel shook his head. "It is f-fine." He smiled, then got serious. "Kid… I know you don't like fire, but that is how I can fly. It is safe and won't hurt you." Ciel nodded. "It is fine. It is just…" He clutched Natsu's arm. "My family burned in the mansion long ago. Seeing the flames just…" He patted Ciel on the head. "Sorry kid..." He flew through the air and headed toward the train station. He landed in the station and boarded the train. Ciel grabbed Natsu's arm and walked with him onto the train. "You ready?" Ciel nodded. "I t-think so." Natsu rubbed his hair. "Good enough for me." The train doors closed and the steam blew. It began to move. "Wait? I have to go another day! GET ME OFF THIS THING!" Ciel laughed. "We will be there soon." Ciel made Natsu sit down. Ciel then laid in Natsu's lap and fell asleep. Natsu held his breath and tried his best not to shift. Eventually, even the rocking of the train did not just nauseate him. He then fell asleep too.

(Chapter 2 yay! Thanks for the support guys! Especially to the first person to give feedback, (It was positive! Thanks!) Shinshinjane! Expect more!)


	3. Chapter 3

`The train pulled into the Magnolia Station as the train braked as sparks flew from the wheels. The doors opened and Ciel walked out, pulling Natsu behind him. "Natsu? A-are you alright?" Natsu was green and lied face first on the ground.

"Yeah… I am fine…" He staggered and stood. "Ok… Ok I am alright." Ciel looked around. "So… Where are we?" Natsu looked at Ciel. "This is Magnolia! A small city in Fiore. There are some guilds here, but the best one is Fairy Tail. That is my guild. It can be yours too eventually." Ciel smiled. "Really?" Natsu nodded. "Come on. I wanna introduce you to Lucy."

Natsu and Ciel walked down the cobble streets until they reached Lucy's home. Natsu swung the door open. "HEY LUCY GUESS WHO?" Lucy was in the main room. "AHH! GOD NATSU STOP BARGING INTO MY HOUSE!" She walked to the door and glared at Natsu. "Sheesh sorry." Ciel peeked his head out from behind Natsu's legs. "Oh Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed. "This is Ciel." He moved to reveal little Ciel standing in the doorway. Lucy smiled. "He is so cute! What's your name?" Ciel looked down. "Ciel. N-nice to meet you." Well I am Lucy. Welcome to Magnolia!"

Ciel looked up slightly and smiled. "So what did you want Natsu?" Natsu whispered into Lucy's ear. "I need to talk to you privately." She nodded. Natsu looked at Ciel. "We are gonna stay here ok? Go make yourself comfy." Lucy looked at Natsu. "What? You nev-" "Find a room Ciel! Any room." CIel nodded and ran off.

"Lucy listen. I was on a job to slay a demon. I found out that this kid was in a contract with it and his soul would be eaten. I fought the demon and the house lit on fire. The kid freaked and said his parents died in a mansion fire too. So I decided to take him in. Just like Igneel did me. So can we stay here? I will help you with rent!"Lucy stared at Natsu and sat on a stool. "Oh my god… Of course you guys can stay for however long you need."

Natsu jumped up. "Thanks Lucy!" Natsu peered around the corner. "Ciel! Come here!" Ciel ran in from the other room. "Hmm?" Natsu smiled. "You wanna go with me and Lucy to the guild?" Ciel's face lit up with joy. "Yeah!" He jumped into Natsu. Natsu laughed. "Alright!" Lucy grabbed her keys. "You are gonna love Fairy Tail!" Ciel nodded. Natsu then ruffled his hair. "Alrighty! Let's go to Fairy Tail." Lucy, Natsu, and Ciel then exited the house and headed toward the guild hall.

(Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter. I am now pretty sick and wanted to rest and release this to you all ASAP. So this was gonna be longer but I thought I would just shorten it a bit. Hope you guys like it!)


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu, Lucy, and Ciel walked across the town and to the guild hall. It was 2 stories tall and had a symbol on the front. Natsu ran forward and swung open the doors. "HEY EVERYONE LOOK AT WHO I GOT!" Natsu moved out of the way as Lucy and Ciel entered the building. Ciel quickly ran behind Natsu and peeked out with one blue eye.

Lucy laughed and grabbed Ciel's hand. "C'mon don't hide!" Lucy pulls Ciel out and Natsu looks around. "This is Ciel." Gray looked at Ciel from his table. "So… What's it doing here?" Ciel looked down. "I am an it?" He sniffled. Natsu clenched his fist. "Show some respect you ice douche!" Natsu kicked Gray off his chair. As Gray fell he grabbed Natsu and pulled him down. "I am not a douche you over protective dragon!" Gray punched Natsu and stood up."Whatever Gray!" Natsu walked back to Ciel and pulled his head up. "Hey. You're not an it. Gray is just-" He turns his head toward Gray. "AN ICE DOUCHE." Ciel laughed and hugged Natsu. Gray shook his head. "Look I am sorry kid. I just don't know how in the world this dimwit somehow found… or… had… a kid." He thought about the word had wondering if that could ever happen. He shook his head. Ciel then chimed in. "He saved me."

Natsu cocked his head at Gray. "Yeah! This "it" was an orphan and was gonna be killed by a demon. Come on. Let's go see the others." Lucy who was staying silent during the whole fight nodded and walked with Ciel. Lucy whispered to Ciel. "Gray can be mean sometimes. Don't listen to him." Natsu nodded. "At least Lucy knows how to treat a guest. Where is Gramps?" Lucy shrugged. Ciel tugged on Lucy's shirt and pointed to Mirajane. "Who is that?" "That is Mirajane." Lucy and Natsu walked toward her with Ciel. "Ciel Mira is kind of like the co-head person or something. "Yo Mira!" Mira looked up. "Huh? Oh hi Natsu and Lucy. Who is this?" Natsu sat Ciel on a stool. "This is Ciel." Ciel beamed up at Mira. "Hi Ciel." Mira said as she smiled. Ciel looked into Mira's eyes. "You are pretty."

Mira laughed. "Thank you!" Ciel jumped up from his seat. "I like it here." He exclaimed. "Everyone is nice!" Mira grinned and waved as she walked to some other wizards requesting drinks. Natsu bent down to Ciel. "Well… Now that you like it… You wanna learn some magic? Everyone at the guild has some sort of magic. Lucy show him your keys" Lucy pulled out her keys. "They hold spirits." Lucy said. Ciel looked at them, mesmerized. "Oh and also we can go into Lucy's house whenever." He said this with great speed. "Now Lucy summon one!" Lucy glared at Natsu. "HEY! That is not what I say!" Natsu shrugged. "What? You let me enter whenever and it is not a problem." Ciel stared at the two bickering. "It is! A problem!" Lucy was fed up with having this talk everyday.

Ciel butted in. "So… Yes or no?" Lucy sighed. "You just need to ask alright?" Ciel nodded. "What?" Natsu asked. "We have to ask like Gray and Happy now?" He gasped. "HAPPY! HE IS AT THE FISH FEST!" Lucy sat down and sighed. "Natsu why do u have to yell all the time?" Ciel looked at Natsu. "Who is Happy?" Natsu grinned. "A flying cat!" Ciel's eyes widened. "Flying?" "Yeah!" Natsu replied. "I hatched him years ago with Lisanna. He is blue and you two will love each other!" Ciel gave a confused look when he said Lisanna. "Are you cheating on Lucy?"

Natsu looked at Ciel. "Huh?" Lucy stood. "Wait… What?" Natsu jumped back into the counter. "KID YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA!" Lucy's eyes dilated and she waved her hands in front of her. "We are not..," Natsu interrupted. "Lucy is my teammate. Like Gray and Happy and Erza, who is on a mission. Lucy pointed toward Gray. "Clothes Gray… Clothes." Natsu yelled at Gray. "GRAY PUT YOUR DAMN CLOTHES ON WE GOT LITTLE EYES!" Ciel turned to look at Gray, not fulling noticing what was going on. "AHH!" Ciel screamed at the sight of the nude ice cube. Natsu quickly put his hands over Ciel's eyes. Gray looked down and screamed too. "OH GOD!" He threw his boxers on. Cana appeared from behind the bar. "That is the 5th time today Gray!" Ciel turned to Cana. "Who is that?" Natsu turned. "Oh that is Cana." Cana began drinking from a keg. She mumbles hello and falls off the bar.

Ciel turned to Natsu. "Every girl here is pretty." Natsu laughed. "Were the best looking guild around." Ciel laughed and turned to Lucy. "Lucy is the prettiest." Lucy chuckled. "Huh? Oh. Thanks." She grasped Ciel's hand. Ciel turned to Natsu. "Da- I mean Natsu?" Lucy turned. "Da?" Natsu shrugged. "Hey if Natsu is too hard, you can call me whatever you would like. Ciel smiled. "Dad?" "Sure. I will be dad." Ciel hugged Natsu's leg. Lucy laughed. "You two are the cutest." They both laughed. Natsu ruffled Ciel's hair. "You wanna go see Happy?" Ciel nodded. Natsu turned to Lucy. "Hey can any of your spirits fly?" Lucy shook her head. Ciel ran to Natsu. "I don't wanna fly. I wanna stay with daddy." He wrapped his hands around Natsu. "Huh? Ok Ciel. Hop on my shoulders." Natsu picked up Ciel and placed him on his shoulders, his hand holding onto his scarf like reigns. "Lucy you ready?" Lucy nodded. "Yeah." Natsu smiled. "Alright let's go." The 3 then walked down the road, to Happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu ran with Ciel on his shoulders, with Lucy trailing behind him. "Hey!" Lucy yelled at them. "Wait up you guys!" Natsu chuckled. "Alright I will slow down." He began to enter a slow jog when Ciel pulled on his scarf. "Daddy look!" Ciel pointed up towards a shimmering banner.

マグノリアの第九回魚まつり

"Sweet!" Natsu exclaimed. "We're here!" Natsu began walking into the pedestrian busy street. Lucy looked at the sign. "Magnolia's 9th Annual Fish Festival. Huh. Never knew there was a 1st annual Fish Festival." She shrugged and ran up to Natsu and Ciel. Natsu lifted Ciel off his shoulders and set him on the ground. "Stay close ok?" Ciel nodded. The trio weaved past the crowds and stands. Eventually they came upon a crowd of cheering people. Ciel turned to Lucy. "Lucy? What are the people cheering about?" Lucy shrugged. "Let's go see." They pushed their way to the front and gasped. Natsu spoke first. "Happy?" Happy sat on stage with 2 other people. There was a steaming pile of fish in front of them. The sign above read, "Fish Eating Contest." Ciel giggled. "Why is Happy so fat?" Happy at this point had eaten 5 platters, while the others were done. Happy seemed to not want to win anymore. He wanted to eat. His little tie almost became a belt, while his wings looked microscopic compared to his belly. Happy was quickly shoveling the fish into his mouth, only to yank his hand to retract the bones of his prey. This went on for five minutes until the host picked up Happy. "Enough! We all know that this… Er… Cat is victorious!" The crowd cheered including Natsu, Ciel, and Lucy. Happy flew into the air and into Natsu's hands. "Natsu wasn't I great?" Natsu chuckled. "Yes you were." They began walking back. Happy had failed to notice Ciel, who now tugged on Happy's tail. "Kitty?" Happy turned to see little Ciel. "Huh? Oh hi little kid. Where are your parents?" Ciel pointed to Natsu and Lucy. Happy's pupil dilated. "Wait… Lucy and Natsu… Had a kid? Was I really gone for 9 months? Of 9 years?" Lucy chuckled. "No Happy. Natsu just found the kid on a quest and we are just taking care of him." Natsu nodded. "I would have told u of I was in a relationship you blue dummy." He smiled. Happy shrugged. "Ok. Well what is his name?" Ciel held out his hand. "My name is Ciel." "Nice to meet you… Ciel." Happy latched his paw on Ciel's hand and then quickly retracted. Natsu broke the silence. "Come on! Let's head home. It's getting late." The group nodded and Ciel yawned. Lucy smiled and picked up Ciel. "Alright Sleepyhead. Let's get you some rest." Ciel nodded and began to sleep. Happy flew onto Natsu's shoulder. "Natsu… I was wondering… Is Ciel gonna replace me?" Natsu laughed. "Of course not! You were my first buddy. But u gotta keep an open mind with Ciel. I know you two will get along." Happy grinned mischievously. "So Lucy huh?" Natsu looked at the cat. "What?" Happy flew around his head in circles. "You LLLOOOVVVEEE her!" Natsu glared at the cat. "Watch it, or you sleep outside!" After Happy giggling for an eternity, he flew forward and saluted Natsu. "Aye sir!" Natsu laughed. "Alright furball. You can sleep inside." Happy was confused. "Where do we sleep anyways?" "Where we always go when we are tired and lazy or just wanting to annoy her. Lucy's!"


	6. Chapter 6

As the sun the sun began to creep out above the city of Magnolia, Lucy lay sleeping in her bed. Her pink comforter was slowly being pulled to the side. She shivered and attempted to pull the blanket back to her but to no avail. Her eyes fluttered open to see a figure sitting on her bed. A pink haired one. "Natsu!" She yelled as she jumped up. "What are you doing? I said you can sleep on the couch." He smirked. "I did. Then I woke up and sat here until you woke up. Also shut up. Ciel is asleep." She sighed. "Still creepy as hell that you sit here all day. What do you want anyways?" "What do you think?" He stood up. "Time for us to team up again. Job!" Lucy grinned. I do need to pay rent. Alright let's see what is new." The two stood up. "Let me get dressed first." Natsu nodded. "Ok." "GET OUT YOU IDIOT!" He began to stand up. "Oh yeah sorry." Natsu then quietly walked out.

Natsu walked out to the living room to see Happy curled up on Ciel's chest asleep. Natsu chuckled and ruffled Ciel's hair. His eyes opened wide and he smiled. "Daddy!" Ciel put his arms up and Natsu lifted him up, with happy hitting the couch. "Hey…" Happy flew up to Natsu. "I wanted to get a cat nap in… Aww…" Happy flew away sulking. "Hang on Ciel gotta get Happy." Natsu set him down and went down the hall to Happy. At that moment Lucy walked out of her room in her usual outfit. "Hey Ciel. You hungry?" Ciel nodded. "Yes." Lucy grinned. "Alright. I will make us some pancakes then we can go get a job. Think you will be ok going with us?" Ciel smiled wide and nodded again. "Great. Now where is-" Natsu came in with Happy on his shoulder. "Hey guys! What's up?" Ciel pointed to Lucy. "Lucy is making pancakes." Natsu licked his lips. "Sounds good." Lucy sighed. "Natsu don't ever lick your lips again." He laughed fine.

The three then ate their food and headed into the Guild Hall.

Natsu had Ciel on his shoulders when they entered. The room was not as full since it was early and people usually get jobs early to get it done quick. Gray walked up to them. "Hey what is going on? You guys seem chipper." Ciel frowned. "I don't like you." Natsu laughed. "Yeah Gray. He hates you. Just like everyone else!" Natsu set Ciel down and approached Gray. "Oh really hot head?" Gray put his fists together. Natsu did the same. "Let's go snowball." The two were about to clash when Ciel chimed in. "Daddy? Why is my name on this job request?" Natsu quickly walked over. "What do you mean Ciel?" Ciel pointed to the board on the wall. It read

ウィザード護衛を殺し、子供を持って来ます

Reward: 300,000,000 Jewel

Please return the child to: Sebastian Michaelis

Natsu stared at the name. "Shit…" Lucy walked over to Natsu. "What is it?" Natsu trembled. "He is back… Sebastian is back."

(SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG) I am a slight procrastinator. I love writing this tought and I am getting great support. Sadly we are reaching near the end. But I plan on writing another fanfic so look out. Thanks for reading)


End file.
